A Demon Discovers Love
by RazgrizRedemer89
Summary: All stories are on HIATUS UNtil Mid May or June for me to make new intro chapters


**Hey People I've decided to try something different and reedit my Demon Discovers Love story. I know a lot of you are asking me to update with another lemon but looking back on those that I've created...I feel like I've made a big ass pile of donkey shit in this hell hole. I mean don't get me wrong I love lemons on this site as much as the next guy however I feel that the lemons I make have too much similarity between them and I want to remake it into an acceptable story. (Bows with head slightly touching the floor) Gomen but I'm restarting this creation with or without your approval.**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were all helping the people of Taki (waterfall) after the fight they had with Suien and his group of missing Nins resulted in some debris being moved around the area so they decided to stay and help out the people move the debris and hopefully repair this section of the city. Little did Kakashi know by making this decisive decision that it would change the lives of Squad 7 as they knew it?

*Naruto POV*

So here I was helping out the people of waterfall get the debris out of the way using my Kage Bushins and my Rasengan to make the debris much easier to carry only to get scolded by Sakura-chan. What did I do wrong this time? It's always my fault and...Huh? *gets knocked down by someone*

*Sakura's POV*

*groan* Why do I have to help move the boulders? Naruto-baka should be the one...NARUTO-NO-BAKA! DON'T USE YOUR RASENGAN ON THE BOULDERS THAT JUST MAKES MORE DEBRIS! What the heck is wrong...*trails off as she sees him get knocked down by another girl* W-wha the hell is going on here?

*Sasuke's POV*

HN...Sakura is completely useless right now...Naruto is becoming a...reliable asset to help me with my goal just maybe...*sees what happened* what the fuck is going on here?

Normal POV

"H-hey, are you a-alright miss, did you break anything?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice as he got a good look at the person who collided with him, apparently it was a girl about the same age as he was with green hair, CC-D cups and a lightly black/brown tan look.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I-I'm sorry I collided with you." The girl admitted in a sweet voice which made Naruto's heart skip a beat and his mouth to freeze at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Oi, Fu! What are you doing straddling Naruto?" The voice of the employer Tabuki asked the girl who looked down at the position she and Naruto were in as both blushed beet red as a steak then separated at fast speeds to different sides of the lake with Tabuki laughing his ass off, and the other two members of Squad 7 to openly gape at what was happening.

"I-I'm sorry for c-colliding into you. M-my name's Fu as you heard from Tabuki, I'm a chuunin kunoichi of Taki." Here Fu bowed as she said this with Sakura looking on in envy as this girl was better than her, Sasuke looked at her with acceptance for _actually _being a true kunoichi, and Naruto...was lost in his thoughts as he heard her voice again.

_'My god...she is so pretty, I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Perhaps I could get to know her better someday...' _Naruto trailed off here as Fu was shaking him thinking he was unconscious from what happened. He then smelt something that he loved that he recognized instantly as...

RAMEN!

Naruto started drooling at the smell of it and his two teammates looked at him strangely then face palmed (Sakura) and mumbled about blonde idiots (guess correctly and you get a fortune cookie =}). Fu however stared at him in confusion and said "Do you like Ramen, Naruto-kun?" Fu then paused mentally as she asked herself what she was doing.

_'Naruto-kun? Where did that come- _

**Relax my little larva it's just me messing around with your speaking. **

_Damn it, Shicibi! I keep telling not mess around with my head it's already fucked up as it is._

**I'm sorry but it's just that I sense another one of my brethren inside of that child you're talking to. **

_W-what? No! No way can Naruto-kun have a demon sealed inside of him he seems so nice! _

**Yes...but I fear that my older brethren Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside of him.**

Fu gained a feared look on her face on the outside then calmed herself then looked at Naruto strangely. (**A/N: Think of what Sakura did except for the fainting when seeing Sasuke in the Doton: Shinzuu Zashu no Jutsu) **Naruto being curious asked her "Ne, Fu-chan is something wrong?" Before he could even ask her anything else Fugrabbed him and rushed off to parts unknown to the other two remaining people of Squad 7 looked on in shock as Tabuki was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off as he stated something that nearly scared both Sakura and Sasuke for life.

"Oh, boy! Looks like Fu really like that boy they'd make an excellent couple." With that both Sakura and Sasuke thought along the lines of what Hinata would do once she found this out. She would be devastated and heart broken by learning that Naruto had fallen for some girl other than her. So Sasuke decided to do the normal thing and just get back to the mission helping the people of Taki move the debris seeing that Sasuke wasn't as concerned with this Sakura decided that if Sasuke wasn't as concerned then neither was she when it came to dealing with problems thanks to Naruto.

XXXX with Fu and Naruto XXXXX

Naruto was having his head being banged on every stone here and there as he was being dragged by Fu to her 'secret' spot where she ran from the villagers to hide from the mobs that formed up when she was just a little girl.

"Whelp! Here we are a home away from home I guess hahaha…" Fu said nervously as she scratched her head in light embarrassment yet Naruto just looked at her with a light smile and said something to make Fu blush.

"You know you should laugh more. You have a beautiful laugh, Fu-chan." Naruto said this with a mega-watt smile on his face as he saw Fu blush brightly at this and thought of other ways to make Fu blush and laugh more often. "So Fu-chan, why did you bring me here to your spot? I'm pretty sure that you must have a good reason for doing this…."

"I know you're a jinchuuriki like me Naruto-kun."

Silence, not even Naruto's brain was working at all for a moment.

Pure utter silence descended upon the area Naruto and Fu were in as Naruto began to notice that while on the way here he did notice that Fu was receiving some glares at her while dragging Naruto throughout the city towards her spot.

"So you're a jinchuuriki like me, eh, Fu-chan?" Naruto asked with heavy eyes on his face as he let her see his true face which he never shown to anyone except the Sandaime Hokage when he was little.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm a jinchuuriki like you I harbor the Shicibi or the Seven Tailed Dragonfly which is a little bit perverted at sometimes. What about you Naruto-kun? Which bijuu do you contain?" Fu asked with concern etched into her voice.

Naruto looked down with hurt etched again on his face this time it was so much that Naruto removed his jumpsuit and undershirt revealing the numerous scars that he suffered from the hands of people from his own village. "I contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Fu-chan. My life has been a living hell ever since I learned to walk from people, I been beaten, stabbed, excommunicated, nearly crucified even to an extent by burning and I've also been malnourished. All in all my life _is a living hell." _Naruto told Fu with tear drops nearly forming at the corner of his eyes.

Fu nodded her head slowly as she saw the look of betrayal and hurt on his eyes as he revealed it to her. However she leaned in close to him and brushed some hair aside that was in his eyes and then….

Captured Naruto's lips with her own pair of lips as Naruto stared wide-eyed then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her showing his affection by returning the playful hugging yet the kissing never stopped until the sunset arrived for both jinchuuriki lovers to see it sway across Taki.

"Ne Fu-chan," Naruto began grabbing Fu's attention "I may have to go back to Konoha soon, so why don't we make the remaining days I have here as memorable as possible?" His only answer was a swift kiss on the lips from Fu as he tumbled with her playfully down the cliff towards the others.

X Timeskip towards the final day that Konoha Nins were heading back X

Naruto and Fu had a blast no one ever disrespected Fu as long as Naruto was with her and they had a blast. They had all kinds of food none had ever experienced before due to the lack of attention or hatred felt towards them by the older generation of ninjas or civilians.

Onigiri, barbeque, candies, and all other stuff they were previously denied because of their _condition. _They relished in the glory of tasting chicken rollups (**A/N: I'm serious it's a damn good dish search on either Bing or google) **along with pork fried rice, with some other traditional Chinese dishes with steam fried pork buns (again they exist) and some cinnamon buns which Naruto found out were Fu's secret favorite food of all time.

Naruto was walking hand in hand with Fu towards the gate leading out of Taki where his team and sensei where currently waiting while talking to Tabuki who noticed the two and called out to them.

Naruto turned to Fu who nuzzled their noses together then kissed each other with some tongue involved right in front of everyone which had multiple reactions.

The guys of Taki whooped, hollered and cheered as their savior had been given a kiss by one of the most beautiful girls in the village.

The girls of Taki cheered as their savior was also being kissed by their onee-chan for the younger generation.

Sasuke was currently gaping as he had his eyes set on her seeing that she was a serious kunoichi but Naruto had stolen her right off her feet at first glance!

Sakura was squealing like a fan girl seeing as how Naruto had finally gotten a girl and decided to stop asking her out since he was taken by another girl.

Kakashi and Tabuki were whistling at the two lovebirds making out however when the kissing began to go into tongue wars the one jounin and one leader forcibly separated the two before they each gave one another a kiss goodbye.

However Naruto was content with his situation but alas…..

How would Hinata react to the news that Naruto finally had a girlfriend from another village?


End file.
